Tangled Escapes
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene have a daughter named Sonne. She is born with magic hair like her mother so to protect her, they keep her locked in her room in the castle. At 15 years old, Sonne is tired of not being able to leave her room and escapes with help from a man named Daniel who holds his own secrets. Elsa and the Frozen gang help them find her. If you don't like summary, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This used to be just a Tangled fan-fic, but is now a crossover. Frozen will appear in chapter 3. Review! OK, let's get started.**

"Can I see him? Or is it a her?" asked Queen Rapunzel. She had just given birth to her first child and was so excited to see it.

"Calm down Blondie. The doctor said it's a girl." Said King Eugene. Just then, the royal doctor came in with the child wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms, with a frightful look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she alright? Is it a weird color? What is it?" asked Rapunzel, barely breathing in between each sentence. Eugene walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed his wife's hand.

"You have to let him answer if you want to know." Eugene explained, while giving Rapunzel's hand a light squeeze.

"The child is fine except for one thing, Her hair." the Doctor said. The Queen and Kings faces had a mix of confused and frightened expressions. The Doctor set the child into Eugene's arms. When he looked down, his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. He quickly looked at Rapunzel, then back to his daughter.

"Are you going to let me look Eugene?" Rapunzel asked impatiently. She was starting to get upset over the fact that they wouldn't let her see her own daughter. She had waited a whole nine months to see her child, and she wasn't going to let anyone delay her time any longer. Rapunzel sat up and stretched her hands out to Eugene so he could give her the baby.

Eugene hesitated at first, but he gave in to her big green eyes. With a light sigh, he set the child down into his wife's arms. The moment her daughter was given to her, Rapunzel had to fight the urge to hurl onto the other side of the bed. Her daughter was everything like her parents. She had big, (from her mom), brown, (from her dad), eyes. She had tiny little feet and hands. And a smile was spread across her face. But the thing that stood out the most was her hair. It was long, all the way down to her ankles. It was silky and smooth. And it shined.

But most of all, it was blond. It was the same blond that Rapunzel's hair used to be before all the magic left it.

Tears started to fill the Queens eyes as she stared in disbelief at the infant in front of her. Her husband came to her side and let her cry into his chest.

"It's alright Blondie. Everything is going to be fine. Maybe it's just the color. There might not even be magic in her." Said Eugene, hoping to cheer her up. Rapunzel sniffled and looked up at her husband. He gave her a small comforting smile before lightly kissing the top of their child's head.

"Should I sing?" she asked.

"It's worth a shot."

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and began to sing the song she hoped to never hear again;

_Flower, gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

The child's hair began to glow. Rapunzel struggled to keep herself from letting out a small scream.

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

Rapunzel took a deep breath, and choked out the last line of the song, her voice cracking on the last note.

_What once was mine._

Slowly, the girls hair stopped glowing, and changed back to it's normal blond locks. Eugene and Rapunzel exchanged worried looks.

"Why don't we cut it? That way we don't have to worry about it." suggested Eugene.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask someone. If the magic from MY hair was destroyed, why is it in her now?" She replied.

"Okay."

The next day, Rapunzel and Eugene went to the castle sorcerer to get their questions answered.

"Why does our child have magic hair if all my magic was gone?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because it wasn't all gone. When you saved the King, you still had magic inside you that traveled into your tears. The rest of your magic is now inside your daughter." He replied.

"Can't we just cut it so we don't have to worry about someone kidnapping her?" asked Eugene.

"I don't think that's a good idea. There is a possibility that the magic is her life force. It's tricky to understand, but because she was born from a mother who was born with magic, it could be that the only thing keeping her alive is the magic that is in her hair. So unless you want to take that chance, it would be best to keep her hair alone. Luckily, her hair will not grow and stay this length her entire life."

"Thank you so much, sir."said Rapunzel.

Back in their room, Rapunzel and Eugene discussed what to do with their child.

"We definitely should not cut her hair. But I think we should take some precautions for her safety." Explained Rapunzel.

"I agree. But what should we do? If people see she has this hair, they'll try to take advantage of it." said Eugene.

Rapunzel thought about this. If people can't see her, that means she'll never go outside. But there would be lots of people roaming the castle so that means... "We have to keep her locked up in a room where no one can see her. And she can't go anywhere." Rapunzel gulped, "just like me."

The Queen started to cry. Eugene put his strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel. But we have no choice if we want to keep her safe."

"The last thing I wanted is for my child to grow up the same way I did." Rapunzel explained in between gasps for air and sniffling.

"We might as well give her a name, so shes not 'the no-name princess'." Said Eugene, hoping to cheer up his wife.

"Okay, what should her name be?"

"How about Rose?" Eugene offered.

"I don't know. What about Clara?"

"I got it! Sonne."

"It's perfect Eugene. She'll be our lovely, little Sonne."

Rapunzel stopped crying to look up at her husband. She gave him a smile that says, 'everything is going to be okay.'

Eventually, they fell asleep, dreaming of their Sonne. They knew her life would not be exciting, nor was it the one they wanted her to have, but they knew she would be safe. They would visit her as often as they could, because they would do anything for their Sonne.

**Yay done! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, don't worry, all the rest will be about when Sonne is older. BTW, Sonne means Sun in German. This was like a prologue. OK, I'm done. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Please review, I love hearing from all of you. Here's to #2 (lifts glass in the air for a toast). Enjoy!**

Sonne was now 15 years old. And she was mad. Like, really mad. When ever she's upset, she sketches. Sonne had already filled up 2 note books of drawings. She hadn't slept at all that night. She was to upset. Her parent's had never let her go outside her room. When her mother was young, at least SHE was allowed to leave her room. Sonne got up from her desk, and paced around the floor. A habit she got from her father. She read books about princess exploring woods, going on adventures, meeting new people, and falling in love. And what has she done? Covered her walls and furniture with paintings of how her mom and dad met.

Sonne always loved that story. She painted her room like that so that she could imagine finding her love like that. But being under maximum security was different than being hidden in a tower in the woods all her life. The only part out side of her room that she saw was the little window that viewed the village below, and the rare glimpse of her stairs outside her room when her parents walked in.

Sonne couldn't stop pacing. She was just so mad at her Mother and Father. For her 15th birthday, all she wanted was to walk in the castle. Is that to much to ask? She even asked if they could come with her. But no, she can't. They wont even tell Sonne WHY she can't leave her room.

Just then, Sonne heard a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Sonne? Can we come in?" asked her Father.

"Yes."

A burst of color filled the room. The smell of chocolate cake filled the air. Balloons were floating in the air like her Mothers lanterns. Servants carrying gifts from the other kingdoms came in. the suddenness of it all scared Sonne a little, but she didn't let it show.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted her parents, wide grins spread across their faces. Sonne just glared at them and continued pacing. Her parents exchanged worried looks. Her Father gave the servants a small nod, and they left the room, leaving the family of 3 alone.

"What's wrong dear? I thought you would've enjoyed a surprise." Asked her Mother.

"Nope. Everything's fine thank you. The surprise was delightful." Sonne replied.

"If there's something bothering you sweetie, just tell us so we can fix it." explained her Father.

"Well, if you really want to know. It's because I can't take a single footstep out of my room. Why can't you at least tell me why I'm in here? Did I get in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Please, just tell me." she said.

"Sonne, sweetheart, we wish we could, but we just cant. It's better for you to stay up here where you'll be safe," explained her Mother.

"But why Mother? You were once locked up, so why am I? Did you not learn from your experience that no one want's to be treated like this?" said Sonne, her volume level rising on each word.

"Do not take that tone of voice with us. I don't care if it's your birthday, you will be punished." said her Father. Tears were filling her Mothers green eyes.

"What are you going to do? Ground me? Because you've kinda done that my entire life!" She yelled. Her Mothers eyes couldn't hold the tears any longer. Sonne watched as the tears streamed down her face. Her Father pulled her Mother into his chest as to comfort her.

"That is it! We're taking away your sketch books and pencils until you can figure out that we're only doing this to protect you." explained her Father. Now Sonne was on the brink of tears.

"No Father please. Please don't take them away. I understand it's because you love me you keep me in here. Please don't take them."

"I hate to make you upset, Sonne, you know that. But there are consequences for bad actions." said her Father as he gathered her notebooks and pencil jar.

Sonne's Mother and Father exited the room with arms full of sketch supplies. Sonne walked over to the door and slammed it shut once the were out. The force was so strong, it knocked over her chair that faced outside. When she went to go pick it up, an idea sprung inside her head. _If I cant leave WITH them, I'll just leave alone._

And with that thought, Sonne started planning her escape.

**Ooo! I tried to make Sonne seem like a rebel. I don't know if that came through in the story, so I thought if I told you it might make more sense. Of course, she got that trait from Eugene. Don't worry all you romance fans out there, Daniel will be appearing soon! And Frozen will appear in the next chapter. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen time!**

Sonne started to plan her escape. She packed water, food, a map, and a notebook that she kept hidden under her mattress along with a few pencils, in her Fathers old knapsack. She kept it there for emergency's only. She hoped she would never have to use it. But she does now.

Sonne started to tie some blankets and towels together for a make shift rope. Leaving her supplies by her window, Sonne climbed into bed and fell asleep. After all, she needs all the energy she can get for tonight's escape.

Downstairs, Rapunzel receives a letter from her cousins, Elsa and Anna, explaining how that evening they were coming for a visit to give their present to the birthday girl.

"Oh Eugene, Sonne loves surprise visit's from Elsa and Anna. She'll be so happy!" she exclaimed.

Eugene smiled at his wife. "Of course she will Blondie. Should we tell her?"

"No. Let's wait till they get here."

Later that evening, Sonne was well rested and ready for the adventure that lay ahead of her. She swung her knapsack over her shoulder, and tied the end of her rope to the post of her bed. Sonne toke a deep breath, and climbed out her window.

Her sweaty hands gripped the rope so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She held her breath as she slowly made her way down the side of the tower. Sonne was glad it was night, because she didn't want to get caught and have to climb all the way backup.

She was about three quarters of the way down when her hands started to slip. _No, no, no, no, no! _She thought to herself. Sonne was having trouble gripping the rope. She climbed down as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough. Her hands lost the rope, and she started falling. She tried to muffle her screams for the fear of being caught.

Sonne landed on the grass below her with a soft thud. She knew that bruises were forming along her body, but she didn't care. She was free! Sonne was free! She stood up, and looked around for any castle guards. There wasn't one in sight. Sonne smiled wide in excitement and made her way across the field. Little did she know, a small reptile witnessed the whole thing.

"Anna! Elsa!" yelled Rapunzel as she went to greet her cousins. Anna smiled widely as she gave her a big hug. Elsa curtsied to the other Queen, failing to not be pulled into a hug. Eventually, she gave in, and the three girls stood in the center of the room hugging and talking wildly. Eugene and Kristoff exchanged handshakes and pats on the back.

"So where is the birthday girl? I want her to open her present so badly!" said Anna.

"Where she always is. I figured we could all go together since she didn't enjoy our surprise." explained Rapunzel.

The 5 of them walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

"Sonne, you have visitors!" said Eugene. There was no response.

"Sonne? Sweetheart, are you OK?" asked Rapunzel. Still nothing.

"Sonne? It's Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Can we come in?" asked Elsa. Again, there was nothing but silence.

Anna tried opening the door. "It's locked."

"Sonne, I know your mad at us, but please open the door. Your Mother and I will wait outside." tempted Eugene.

Still nothing.

"OK, stand back." said Kristoff. Everyone backed away from the door. With a loud crack, Kristoff kicked the door down.

"Sonne? Sonne, where are you?" asked Anna. They all searched the room in hopes of finding the princess.

"Uh, guys? Does her bed always have this?" asked Kristoff, pointing to the makeshift rope.

"No." Rapunzel whispered as she followed the trail of fabrics with her eyes. Looking out the window, she could see how the rope lead all the way to the grassy field below. Tears started to fill her eyes as she heard a small squeak from the window sill.

"Pascal, where's Sonne?" in a series of chirps and and squeaks, Pascal told Rapunzel about how Sonne ran away. She couldn't hold it in any longer and started to weep. Eugene ran over to her and pulled her in close.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"S-she ran a-away." Rapunzel managed to get out. Eugene's face had a mix of worry and anger.

"Elsa, tell the guards to send out a search party." he commanded.

"Right away."

"We'll join them." said Anna grabbing Kristoff's hand and running out the door.

"Don't worry Rapunzel. We'll find her." said Eugene.

"But w-what if s-s-someone kidnapped her? What i-if someone f-forced h-her to leave?" she asked.

"Then whoever it is will be sorry."

Sonne was almost to the road when she heard the sound of boots slapping the stone walkway behind her.

"Halt in the name of the king!" yelled one of the castle guards. She started running towards the road. _I wish I brought shoes _she thought to herself as her bare feet hit the pavement.

"Halt! I said halt!" She turned around to see how close the guard was to her. He was far enough away not to recognize her. Sonne fell onto the ground after running into a small village wagon. _I also wish I watched where I was going. _

"Whoa, are you alright?" asked the young man driving the wagon.

"Please, you have to help me. Can I ride with you? I can't let them catch me." she explained.

The man pondered this request. Why is she running away? What if shes a thief? The man looked into her big, brown eyes and saw nothing but fear. His mother always told him to help those in need. And he couldn't argue that help is what she needed now.

"Hope in." he said. She climbed her way onto the wagon and sat down right next to the man. He flicked the reins of the horses down forcefully to tell them to go. The horses ran down the road with the clip, clop sounds of the hooves echoing of the pavement.

"Halt!" yelled the guard.

"Is there any way you could go faster?" she asked. The man flicked his wrists with reins in hand. The horses ran faster until they were in the woods. They could barely hear the sound of yelling behind them.

"Don't worry. I know a place they'll never find you. But it might take a day or so." explained the man.

"Thank you so much." Sonne replied.

"No problem." The horses slowed to a trot when they arrived in the thick of the forest. "I'm Daniel by they way."

Sonne knew she had to tell him her name, but if she told him she was Sonne, he would take her back to the castle. She had to think of a name. She thought of the story of how her Mother and Father met and how he used to be called Flynn Rider.

"Rider. My name is Rider." she said.

"It's very nice to meet you Rider. You look exhausted from that run. Why don't you take a nap in the back of the wagon for a while?" Daniel offered.

"Alright. Thank you so much Daniel." Sonne made her way to the back of the wagon. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the soft pillow. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Daniel glanced over his shoulder to take a look at Rider. She had blond hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing a pink and brown dress, but no shoes. She looked upper class, except for the no shoes part. So why was she running away? Seems to him that Rider had the best life based on her looks.

She slept silently with her light pink lips in a small smile. _She looks so beautiful. _Wait, where did that come from? Daniel just met her. He can't fall in love with her. Besides, he didn't know why Rider was running away. But he couldn't help smiling when he looked at her sleeping peacefully.

He turned back around to help guide the horses through the forest. Yet every time he let his mind wander, his thoughts turned back to Rider. _No. you can't go falling in love with someone you just met. That's what happened with Mother and Father. _Daniel thought to himself. He vowed to never fall in love. And he wasn't about to fall for Rider.

**I hope you enjoyed this one! Chapter 4 will start with Elsa and all of them. I hope you enjoyed Daniel as well as Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Please review. Even if you just want to say hi, I love hearing from all of you. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I want to thank my partner, KJC71790, for helping me write this story. So be sure to thank him as well. Also thanks to She11y for that informative review! After reading your comment and reading my story again, I understand what you meant. Thanks for informing me! Read on!**

"Eugene, the guards are out searching the palace for her. Is there anything else we can do?" Anna asked him, Kristoff standing beside her.

"Could you get Elsa?" Eugene asked.

"Of course." Anna said as she and Kristoff hurried out the door.

Eugene looked over at Rapunzel who was staring out the window. He walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. Rapunzel turned to look at him, her face still streaked with tears.

"Why did we ever keep her up here? Sonne was right, I never learned from my experience." She said, placing her head into her hands.

"Being a parent makes you do crazy things, things you wouldn't normally do. You wanted to protect her, so we kept Sonne up here. It's not your fault, it was just your motherly instinct's taking over." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

They turned their heads at the sound of a light knock on their door.

"Sorry to interrupt. Anna said you needed to speak with me?" asked Elsa. Her eyes were puffy around the edges from also crying. She and Sonne had grown close during her visits. Ever since Sonne was a child, Elsa would help her build snowmen in her room. Though she refused to build piles of snow to jump upon, Sonne very much enjoyed experiencing winter with Elsa. Even in the middle of summer, Elsa would build a mini playground of ice and snow for the young child. The happiness and joy that spread across her face reminded Elsa of Anna when she was little. Sonne was like her second chance. She got to do all the things her and Anna couldn't.

"Yes, thank you for coming, Elsa." Rapunzel said. "Eugene and I were wondering if you could do us a favor."

"And what might that be?" Elsa asked.

Rapunzel toke a deep breath, "If you could surround the kingdom in a ice barrier so that Sonne can't leave."

Elsa thought about this. It was a brilliant idea, but could she do it? She could build an ice palace, but to cover the entire kingdom in an ice dome? That was something else.

"If you can't, we understand. We were ju-"

"I can try. I don't know if I'll be able to, but I'll try." _I'll try for Sonne. _Elsa thought to herself.

"Thank you Elsa." Rapunzel said, a wide smile on her face.

"Your most welcome." she replied, a small smile forming on her lips.

()

Sonne woke to the smell of pine surrounding her. It was only when she sat up and looked around she remembered escaping the night before. She smiled widely at the thought of riding in this wagon. It was the greatest thing she had ever experienced. Having never set foot out of her room, and now traveling through the forest, how great was that? She stretched and yawned before remembering her traveling partner.

"Mornin' Rider. How'd ya sleep?" Daniel said.

"Fine thanks. How much longer till we get to that place you were talking about?" Sonne asked.

"A couple hours." Sonne took a good look at the boy.

Daniel was about the same age as Sonne, maybe a year or so older. He had a strong build. He had red, messy hair underneath a brown cap. He had freckles around his nose and hazelnut eyes. Daniel was wearing worn out farm clothes on.

"Do you want to play a game?" Daniel asked.

"What kind?"

"It's a game where we ask each other questions. You can start."

"Okay. Why did you let me come with you last night? I mean, I was a complete stranger and you treated me so well." Sonne explained.

"My Mother taught me to help those in need, and by the looks of it, you needed some. It's just how I was raised, I guess. What were you running away from?"

Sonne bit her bottom lip nervously. She couldn't tell Daniel why. He would just take her back. Would he?

"It's alright, you don't have to answer. But that means I get another turn. Where are you from?"

"Corona. In that area. Where are you from?" She asked.

"Dorinocco. It's a few kingdoms from here. Um...Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Me too." Daniel said with a small grin.

"Why did you come here if you live all the way over there?" Sonne asked.

It was Daniel's turn to figure out what to say. He wasn't about to explain why to this girl. It was a personal reason and he just didn't know Rider well enough to tell her. It would wait for another time. Just like hers will.

()

Elsa was at the top most place of the castle she could get to. The place where the first floating light was lit from.

"Are you sure you can do it Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna, I'll be fine."

With Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene standing a few feet behind her, Elsa reached her hands to the sky. She closed her eyes tightly, bunched her eyebrows, and clenched her teeth as she used all her strength. Blue and white "sparks" emerged from her fingertips.

A cold wind blew through the kingdom. A bright, blue flash covered the sky and beyond. After opening her eyes, Elsa's face was filled with a look of accomplishment. She had done it! At the edge of the kingdom, a giant ice wall could been seen.

Breathing heavy, Elsa turned to face her family. The were in awe of her magic and how she could use it. Rapunzel stared at her, mouth wide open.

"You did it." Rapunzel squeaked out.

Elsa was proud of her work. She never knew the limits of her powers. They seemed to have none! Most of all, she was happy Sonne was going to be alright. If she was kidnapped, she wouldn't be able to leave. Sonne could be found sooner. Elsa then found a pair of arms circle around her.

"You did it, Elsa! That was amazing!" Said her sister. Elsa hugged her back tightly.

()

A cold wind blew through Sonne's blond hair. She shivered, as did Daniel. All of a sudden, a blue light was all they could see. The horses reared up, frightend by the flash.

"Whoa! Shhh, calm down." Daniel tried to relax the horses. "What was that?"

Sonne stood up on the wagon, almost tipping them over. Every where surrounding the kingdom was a wall of ice. _Elsa. _

"The kingdom's surrounded by ice."

"What? How?"

"Maybe the Queen of Arendle did it. She does have the power to do such. Will we still be able to get to where you said?"

"Depends on how far the ice wall goes. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." Sonne said. But she did know. Her parents were locking her in.

**Real quick, if you don't like the story, don't read it! I love hearing from you guy's, but if your just going to say that you don't like it, don't review. I hate for you to not like it, but if Eugene and Rapunzel didn't lock Sonne in her room, where would the story be? Just think about it. I hate to have to say it, but I'm getting that from a lot of you. OK, back to happy me! Talk to you guys probably next week. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been kinda busy, plus I didn't know what I wanted to happen in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning, Anna and Kristoff went on a ride through the forest. They hoped to find a small clue as to where Sonne might have gone. Behind them, they suddenly heard the clomping of hooves.

"Anna! Kristoff! Wait up!" someone yelled. The pair turned around to see a reindeer with a white, perky snowman riding on it.

"Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Sven!" Kristoff said before running towards his friend. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come see Sonne. Where is she?" Olaf said.

"Where have you been hiding?" Anna asked.

"In the stables. So where is she? I love it when she gives me her warm hugs. It's so much fun."

"Olaf, Sonne's missing."

The snowman's face turned from bright and happy to one filled with sorrow. "What? Why?"

"We don't know. But were looking for her. Elsa even built an ice wall to surround the kingdom." Kristoff explained.

"Can we help find her?" asked Olaf.

"I think you should ask Rapunzel and Eugene. They might need more help with something else." said Anna.

"OK, Anna." said Olaf before he and Sven rode off to the castle. Anna and Kristoff watched them go.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Anna asked.

"It's Olaf and Sven, Anna. Of course they'll be alright." Kristoff replied.

()

Elsa was walking down the stairs from Sonne's room. She was tired from the ice wall, but wanted to go into her room before she went to take a nap.

"Elsa!" Olaf called.

"Olaf? What are you doing here?"

"Sven and I came to ask Rapunzel and Eugene if we could help."

"That's not what I- never mind. They're in the meeting room. I'll show you where it is." Elsa replied.

"Thanks."

Elsa yawned. She could take a nap later.

()

Eugene was discussing search plans with the captain of the guards when he heard a knock on the door. Rapunzel got up from her seat to go open it. When she did, a bright smile spread across her face.

"Olaf!" She bent down and gave him a big hug.

"Hi, Rapunzel. Anna said Sonne was missing so we came to help."

"We?" Rapunzel asked. Behind Elsa was a big, furry reindeer. "Sven! How are you?" she asked as she scratched beneath his chin. "Why don't you go talk to Eugene."

Olaf waddled over to where the king was talking. Rapunzel walked over to Elsa who was leaning against the door way. "How did they get here?"

"I have no idea." Elsa replied before yawning loudly.

"Why don't you go lie down. You seem awfully tired."

"No, no I-_yawn-_ I'm fine. Really."

"Come on, I'll take you." Rapunzel walked Elsa down to her room. "When your rested, you can continue helping. For now, you sleep."

Elsa was to tired to argue.

()

"It's getting colder by the minute." Daniel said. "We should see if we can find someplace to buy some supplies."

"Let me check," Sonne said. She took her map out of her satchel. "There's a place called The Snugly Duckling not to far ahead. Maybe we could find something there."

…..

A little while later, the two travelers came upon the tavern. When they walked in, Sonne gasped and ran back to the wagon. _Did they see me? _She wondered. Just because she couldn't go outside, didn't mean her parents didn't allow visitors. Everyone of the thugs had came to see Sonne multiple times throughout her childhood. She knew everyone by name, and how to perfectly sketch them. If they recognized her, they would go get her parents. She had to stay hidden.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sonne jumped at the sound of Daniels voice. Another hard question to answer.

"Uh... nothing. It's just that... um... you see it's...uh." she stammered. What would she say? "I get shy in front of new people. And with them looking like that, not that it's bad or anything. There's just so many of them, and-"

"It's alright. I know what to do." Daniel went to the back of his wagon and pulled out a long brown cloak. He handed it to Rider. "Put the hood on. Then they wont see your face and you wont get shy."

"Thank you." Sonne pulled the cloak around her shoulders and put the hood over her head.

They walked in and all eyes fell on the two. The thugs glared at the newcomers. Daniel took Sonne's hand and lead her to the counter. Sonne held her breath as she peaked out from under the fabric. It seemed as though the thugs were trying to see her face. She was scared one of them would figure out who she was eventually. Sonne walked beside Daniel, standing next to him as close as she could. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze that made her stomach flutter.

"Excuse me, Sir." Daniel said to the man behind the counter.

"What do you two lovebirds want?" the man asked in a deep voice. Daniel and Sonne's face grew red at the comment.

"I think your mistaken, Sir. We are not in love. We are...siblings. Yes, that's it. We were just wondering if you had anything for sale that we could use." Daniel replied.

"Sure do. Why don't you come back and take a look?" the man offered. The two followed him behind the counter. "Sorry. Only he can come. You'll have to wait out here, Missy."

Sonne gulped as she realized she could be caught while Daniel was gone. "Don't worry. I'll be right back," he whispered before letting her hand go and following the man.

Sonne turned around and saw everyone looking at her. _Daniel, please hurry. _She tried to ignore them as she went to an empty chair.

"So what do they call you?" a man behind her asked. The voice sent shivers down her spine. _Hook hand. _

"Rider." she squeaked out.

"Do you want somethin' to drink, Rider?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds a little hoarse." Sweat driped down her back. Sonne tried to disguise her voice as best she could.

"I'm a sure as sure can be. I'll just sit and wait for my brother, thank you." Sonne replied, her voice cracking on the last word. Hook hand just shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking to the other thugs in the tavern.

_Phew, _she thought. _That was a close one. _

"Hey, Rider. Ready to go?" Daniel said from behind her. Thank goodness. It felt like he took forever. In his hands he had a few blankets, some water jugs, a couple loaves of bread and food for the horses. She nodded her head and got up from the chair. Sonne was hoping he would grab her hand, but he couldn't because of the stuff he was carrying.

They started to walk out of the tavern, Daniel a little ahead of Sonne. She felt a tug on the back of her cloak and turned around to realize it had gotten caught on one of the chairs. She was about to ask Daniel for help when he walked out the door. _Great. _

She started to pull on it to get it loose. After several pulls, she realized she had the attention of some of tavern patrons. Sonne started to pull harder and harder trying to get it unstuck. After a few more pulls, it came loose, sending her flying to the floor. As she sat up, she rubbed her head and looked around. All the thugs were staring at her wide-eyed and opened mouthed. Sonne felt the top of her head and realized the hood was no longer covering it. "Oh no." she whispered.

"Sonne?" asked Hook hand. Sonne sprung to her feet and bolted out the door.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" she exclaimed as some of the thugs started to chase her, trying to catch her.

"Sonne, what are you doing here?" Hook hand asked. She didn't turn around for the fear of slowing down.

"Daniel, we have to go." she yelled.

"Rider, whats going on?" Daniel asked.

"Just get in. I'll tell you later."

"Wait! Do your parents know your out here?" one of the other thugs called.

Daniel jumped into the drivers seat and flicked down the reins. As the horses started running, Daniel leaned over to the side to grab Rider's hand and pull her up.

Once on the wagon, Sonne looked back to see some of the thugs still chasing after them, but eventually giving up. She turned back around to see Daniel focused on the trail. His face had this weird look. But Sonne liked it. It made it seem as though he was trying to protect her. _Even though that's crazy,_ she thought to herself. But she enjoyed thinking about him protecting her. It made her cheeks turn hot and her stomach twist in a good way. Sonne lightly touched his arm.

"You can slow down now. They're gone." she said. Daniel looked at her and his face softened. He pulled back on the reins to slow the horses down.

"Why were they chasing you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. They just got a little mad at me because I didn't want anything to drink."

"And what about your parents?"

"They're just... you know...over protective." Sonne replied.

()

In his office, Eugene was greeted by Gunter, one of the thugs.

"Your Highness, Sonne was in The Snugly Duckling."

**Because of the long wait, I decided to extend the chapter. I hope it makes up for it. Thank my partner KJC71790 for helping me add Olaf, Sven, and the thugs. Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5. I had to cut it in half so it seems a little short. Sorry but I didn't want to give away to much. Don't forget to thank my partner KJC71790. He came up with the idea for some Easter eggs in this chapter. If you know where there from, PM me. If you get it right, I'll tell you what's going to happen next. I'll give out the answers next chapter, but please don't put them as a review. Thanks! **

"Your Highness, Sonne was at The Snugly Duckling."

Eugene stumbled backwards a bit. He placed his hands on the table behind him to catch himself. It wasn't like Eugene to stumble, but this was his daughter. He was relieved to hear that she was alright.

"Is she still there?" Eugene asked.

"No. she ran off in a wagon with some boy before we could catch her."

A boy? What was Gunter talking about? Eugene turned towards the guard standing by the door.

"Get everyone ready. Were going to search The Snugly Duckling to see if there are any clues."

"Right away, your Majesty."

()

Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all arrived at the tavern. They had left Olaf and Sven at the castle to help the guards. When they were walking towards the door, Anna talked to Elsa.

"How are you not cold? The ice wall you built is making the whole kingdom chilly."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "The cold never bothered me."

When they walked in, all the thugs surrounded Rapunzel and Eugene. They were bombarding the couple with questions about Sonne. "Why is she out of the tower? Who was she with? Did you know she was gone? Why did you let her leave? Why did she hide herself?"

"Whoa, slow down. We need you guys to tell us exactly what happened." Rapunzel said.

As the thugs spoke with the two, the Arendelle visitors looked around for clues. Well, Elsa and Kristoff did. Anna was fascinated by all the little trinkets they had. She was examining a glass shoe.

"How could someone walk in this? It looks painful. It's just so tiny." she said.

"Anna, don't touch it. It could belong to someone."

"Don't be silly, Elsa. There's a price tag on it. I'll buy it and give it to Oaken when we get back. He always wanted something from Corona." Anna said. Elsa sighed and went back to searching.

"Ooh, look at this. It's a gold lamp. Kristoff, isn't this cool?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna. It's great." Kristoff replied, not looking up from the chair he was examining.

Anna walked over to a red and blue metal glove. "What's this?" she asked. Anna pressed one of the buttons. The glove started to blink and make noise. "Ahh!" she screamed.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled before blasting the glove with ice. She moved her hands to the side, making the ice glove shatter. "Are you alright?" she asked Anna. Elsa walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Can I keep the shoe and lamp still?" Anna replied

"Hey, Elsa. I think I found something." Kristoff said. He held up a small piece of brown fabric. "It looks like it's been ripped off of something else."

Elsa walked over to where he was standing and grabbed it out of his hand. She rubbed her thumb over it. "But it could belong to any of these thugs."

"But what if it doesn't?" Kristoff suggested.

"Fine. I'll ask." she muttered. She walked over to where the thugs had gathered. "Rapunzel. We think we found something." Rapunzel bolted out of her seat to where Elsa stood, Eugene right behind her.

"That came off of her cloak." Hook hand said.

"Maybe Maximums can follow a sent off of it." Rapunzel offered.

"We can try." Eugene replied.

"Thank you, all of you for your help." Rapunzel said to the thugs.

"No problem, your Highness. Please let us know if you find anything."

The 5 royalties walked out of the tower to the horse.

"Max, can you pick up sent?" Rapunzel asked. Max bent down and sniffed the fabric. He then bent towards the ground, trying to match it. Max looked up at them and nodded his head. "He got it!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Eugene hopped onto his back and pulled Rapunzel up behind him. Kristoff did the same with Anna on their horse.

"I'll head back to the castle to see if there's anything new." Elsa explained. She got into her carriage and rode back.

"Alright, Max. Show us where Sonne is." Eugene said. With Kristoff and Anna following close behind, Max ran into the forest.

()

"Hey, Rider. Wake up, were here." Sonne didn't know how long she had been sleeping. She just remembered climbing into the back of the wagon to go to sleep after they got away from the thugs. This runaway was exhausting.

Sonne peeked out from under the blanket. "Where is here?" she asked Daniel.

After holding out his hand to help her out of the wagon, Daniel pointed upwards. "There."

Sonne followed his gaze and gasped at the sight. It was a tall stone tower with a purple cone roof. Vines crawled up the sides, stopping at the wooden window. She recognized this tower. It was the one her Mother helped her paint on her wall. It was the one where her parents met.

"Rider? Are you OK? You look a little pale." Daniel asked.

"No...I mean yes...er, I don't...know yet." She stammered. Sonne started to stumble backwards. Daniel lunged to catch her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, holding her shoulder firmly so that she wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong? You have to tell me." Before Sonne could answer, her vision went black. "Rider?" Daniel asked as her body slumped against his.

**Don't forget to review and please PM me the answers. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had trouble figuring out what I wanted to happen next. Thanks to my partner KJC71790 for this chapter's idea. And my beta reader, (and sister), waffles the pog.**

The ride through the forest was quiet. Max was still sniffing the ground and leading the way. Anna had fallen asleep on Kristoff's back and was softly snoring.

"Why would she do this?" Rapunzel asked, trying to break the silence.

"Because we kept her locked in her tower." Eugene replied.

"We never should have done that."

"We were just trying to protect her. I'm just worried about this boy they said Sonne was traveling with."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff said.

"I mean she's traveling with a complete stranger." Eugene exclaimed.

"But that's what we did." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah but...this is different." Eugene said.

"How?" she asked.

"The thugs were tricked into believing they were brother and sister."

"I'm sorry, Eugene. I'm confused." Rapunzel said.

"Do you mean like how Anna was tricked into marrying Hans?" Kristoff asked. At the sound of Hans' name, Anna woke up and wrapped her arms around Kristoff tightly. Her eyes were wide open and she was loooking around the forest, afraid that he might pop up from anywhere.

"Hans? Where?" Anna said. She squeezed herself against Kristoff.

"Anna, can't breath." Kristoff gasped. Anna let go of her strong grip, but still had her arms around him.

"Oh! Sorry, Kristoff."

"Don't worry, Anna. He's not here." Rapunzel said, trying to calm her down.

"Anyways, why would Sonne trick them like that?" Eugene asked.

"Because she didn't want them to know it was her." Kristoff said.

"No, no. I think there's something more to this." Eugene said.

"Eugene, I think your over thinking this." Anna said. "She was just trying no to get caught."

"But what if-" Eugene was cut off by Rapunzel.

"Eugene. When we find her we can ask her. There's no point in worrying about it now. It will just make the trip harder."

"Your probably right." He admitted.

()

Back in Corona, Elsa was in charge of keeping everything in order. Because she was the only royal at the castle, everyone looked to her for help. She wasn't used to running any other kingdom but Arendelle. After a few hours, she decided to take a break and visit Olaf and Sven in the stables.

"Olaf?" she called out.

"Elsa!" She turned around and saw a happy little snowman running towards her. "What are you doing here?" Olaf asked.

"I came to see if you and Sven wanted to come with me to the village."

"Yes!" Olaf said before running off to go get the reindeer.

As they were walking through, they saw a group of little children playing on a broken down playground. They were having a blast, but the parents were nervous of their children getting hurt. _I can fix that, _Elsa thought.

She whistled and all the children looked her way. She moved her hands around and made a swing-set out of ice. The children were amazed and ran over to it. Elsa turned the other way and thrust her hands down to create a slide. She also shot out blue snow to create monkey bars. After making a few more things, Elsa stood back and smiled as she watched the children play on her own ice playground.

"What do you think, Olaf?" Elsa said, looking beside her. She was shocked to see he wasn't standing next to her. Sven was also gone. "Olaf? Sven?"

Elsa turned to the slide when she heard a little snowman's giggle. She saw Olaf sliding down it and playing tag with some of the children. She also saw Sven giving rides to some of the others. Elsa smiled as she saw how happy the kids faces were. She then felt a tug on her dress and saw a little brown haired girl looking up at her.

"Can I see the snowflake?" the little girl asked. Elsa bent down and opened her hand to revel a tiny snowflake floating above her palm. She used her other hand as a fan to put the snowflake on the girls nose. When it touched her, it made a small 'pop' sound and went away. The girl giggled with delight and asked if she could do it again.

"How about something better?" Elsa asked. She stood up and threw her hands into the air, letting snowflakes fall. The girl ran in circles as they landed on her skin. She laughed as they popped on her. Soon other kids came over to join the fun. Elsa made a small white cloud above them that snowed. As more kids came over, she grew the cloud so that snow would fall on all of them.

As Elsa was adding snow piles for the kids, (and adults), to jump into, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Elsa turned around to see one of the palace staff.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Your Highness, but we need your help back at the castle."

"Oh, yes. O-of course." Elsa said with a small frown. She was sad that she would have to leave all these happy children. She turned towards the playground. "Children, I'm afraid I have to take the snow and ice away now."

"Aw." all the children whined. Elsa stifled a laugh.

"It's OK. I'll come back tomorrow and we can play again."

"Yay!" all the kids yelled. They came to Elsa and made a big group hug. Elsa lifted her hands to clear away all the snow and ice. The kids eyes filled with wonder as she turned it all into a snowflake and made it disappear like she did with the Arendelle snow.

Elsa, Olaf and Sven made their way back to the castle. Olaf and Sven went to the stable to rest after the tiring play time. Elsa went back to help with Corona, but often got side tracked with thinking about tomorrows snow filled time with the children.

**Little fun with Elsa. Please review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my wonderful partner, KJC71790, for helping me with this story. And just to mention, the Disneyland 60****th**** Anniversary Diamond Celebration is going on right now. **

Elsa got her work done fast so she could meet the children. When her, Olaf, and Sven got there, the kids cheered and ran to them. Elsa remade the play ground and the giant snow cloud. She smiled as the kids lined up to get there own personal snowflake.

Elsa overheard Olaf telling the kids about a story of being impaled by her ice. She quickly ran over to him.

"Olaf! Why don't you tell them a different story?" Elsa asked, not wanting the kids to know about how dangerous she once was.

"OK! Did you know I don't have skull? Or bones?" Olaf said. The kids took turns touching his head to see if it was true.

Elsa went back over to the line of children. She made the girls little snow and ice bows for their hair and made the boys snow hats. She enjoyed making the children happy, but she still missed Sonne and hoped she was alright.

()

Rider had fainted from the shock. Daniel set here down on the grass and gently lifted her head back. Within a few minutes, Rider was back to normal.

"Rider, tell me. What's wrong with this place?" Daniel asked. Sonne looked up at him and saw his lips pressed together in a tight line. His forehead creased and his eyebrows bunched together. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She was upset with the fact that she had made Daniel mad. But it did make her feel good inside. It showed her that he cared about her. She couldn't lie to him about this. Sonne wouldn't admit it to herself, but she liked Daniel. Possibly even loved. And she didn't want to make him more upset then he already was.

"This is where my Mother was locked up. When she was a little girl, she was kidnapped and locked away here. She used to tell me story's about this place. She even painted it for me. That's how I knew what it looked like. It just surprised me, that's all. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Sonne explained.

"Upset? I'm not upset. I was just worried about you. I've never had someone faint on me before." Rider giggled at the comment. The sound filled Daniel's stomach with butterflies, but he quickly pushed them away. _Remember Daniel. You can't fall in love. _"So, do you want to stay here? Or do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

Sonne wiped her eyes. "Here is fine, thank you. I was just a little shocked, that's all. Are you staying here?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but I should probably make sure you don't go fainting again." Daniel replied with a smile. Again, Sonne giggled.

The pair started unloading the wagon and climbing the back stairs into the tower. Sonne was nervous at first, but relaxed when she heard Daniel singing a little song as he cleaned up the tower.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

Sonne felt the hair on her shoulder lighten in weight. She looked at it and noticed it was starting to glow!

_Let your power shine._

What's going on? This has never happened before. Her whole head started to glow and the bruises on her arms were disappearing.

_Make the clock reverse,_

_bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

"Daniel?" Sonne asked.

Daniel looked over and stopped his singing. His eyes were wide open in surprise and his mouth hung open. A few seconds later, Rider's hair turned back to it's normal blond.

"What was that?" he asked, pointing to her head.

"I don't know. Was it because of your singing?"

"It couldn't be. My Mother would have...never mind." he stopped.

"What? You can tell me, Daniel." Sonne said. If this had something to do with his song, maybe telling this story can help her figure out what to do.

Daniel let out a sigh and gave in to her big, brown eyes. "My Mother used to work as a gardener for my Father. He never cared about her, only his plants. So I was brought up by my Mother. Anyway, she worked with another lady with hair as black as a ravens wing. The lady wore a long red dress and a black cloak. They never knew her name, but they knew her song. She would always sing that song and eventually my Mother caught on.

"She sung it to me as a lullaby every night since the day I was born. But my Father always mistreated her. Each time, it got harder for her to remember the words because he damaged her so much. So I learned the song and sung it with my Mother. She always used to say how she regretted falling in love because it would hurt me. But every time she saw me, she would smile and we would sing together.

"A couple years ago, she got tired of the way my Father treated her and gave up on life. I ran away, not wanting to be beaten as well. I traveled from kingdom to kingdom searching for the lady who taught my mother the song. I wanted to thank her. As time went on, people gave me supplies like the wagon and my horses. But not a single one knew about the woman. I was traveling through Corona when you ran into me, and here we are."

Daniel had a few tears coming from his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. He smiled at Rider and she smiled back at him. He couldn't believe he just told her his whole life story. But it felt good to tell someone.

**It's short, but it was a big part. Do you know who the lady is? PM me and I'll let you know if your right. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you KJC71790. **

Sonne was lying awake in her mothers old room. She could tell by the paintings that scattered the walls. Sonne had given up on sleeping hours ago. She couldn't stop thinking about Daniels story. And she couldn't stop thinking about her parents.

Daniel was fast asleep in another bedroom, so Sonne quietly crept down the stairs. She looked out the window and let out a sigh. She had always wanted to leave the castle. But it was not what she expected it to be like. Sonne never wanted to escape her tower, run away with some stranger, hide from some of her best friends, and end up hiding in yet another tower. She just wanted to be able to roam free.

As Sonne walked back to her room, a certain painting caught her eye. It was a girl in a blue dress running through the forest. She could tell it was her mother. But what she noticed most was the long train of golden hair that followed behind her. It looked like hers except much longer. Could it be?

Sonne was ready to go home. She had to figure this out. Sonne walked up the steps to her room and put on the cloak that Daniel had given her. She hated to leave him, but she wasn't going to get him in trouble. Sonne could find her way through the forest, right? Pulling her satchel over her shoulder, Sonne made her way downstairs.

Carefully and quietly, she took out the stone that lead to the staircase they entered from. Sonne wiggled her way in. Before closing the stone on top of her, she looked towards his room.

"Goodbye, Daniel." she whispered and ran down the stairs.

Feeling the cold night breeze on her face, Sonne walked towards the vines that lead to the entry of the tower.

"Rider?" Sonne cringed. She turned around and saw Daniel walking towards her. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"No. I was out here giving the horses some water. Again, what are you doing?"

She took in a deep breath. "I made a mistake, Daniel. I never should have left my parents. I'm going back home."

Daniel looked devastated by her answer. "What? Why?"

"Because I never should have left them. I just said that." Sonne was on the verge of tears, but she had no idea why.

"So you were just going to leave without telling me?"

"I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"So you'd rather me have a heart attack in the morning when I couldn't find you?"

"I-I." Sonne let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know." She walked up to him and stood on the tips of her toes. Sonne placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Daniel. Thank you for everything." With that, she turned around and continued walking.

"Bye Rider." Daniel whispered.

Sonne stepped on the other side of the vines, took a deep breath, and sprinted through the forest. She had to get home. She didn't realize she started crying until the tears blurred her vision. Sonne stopped by a tree and leaned against it as they streamed down her face. Why was she crying? Was it because she was going home? Because she was ready to confront her parents? Because she was leaving Daniel?

Sonne folded herself into a ball. She never felt so vulnerable in her life; being alone and lost in the middle of the forest. Sonne stopped crying when she heard horse hoofs in the distance.

"Sonne?" No, no. It couldn't be. Could it? Sonne lifted her head to make sure she heard it right.

"Sonne?" She stood up and looked around. She knew that voice.

"Sonne? Please if your out here say something." It was him! Sonne ran to where she heard the voice. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Sonne didn't care that her legs were getting scraped up. She could fix that later. Her heart was beating faster than it ever did before.

She walked into the clearing and saw the person who called out her voice. She walked towards them, her figure hidden by the trees. Sonne stopped as the horses turned around and walked away from her. Should she say something?

Listening to the clomping of the hooves, Sonne walked to the center of the trail. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Father?"

The horses immediately stopped. Eugene turned around and looked at the blond haired girl staring back at him. He hopped off his horse, (as did Rapunzel) and walked half way to her. She was scrapped up and covered in dirt. Her dress was torn up as well as the cloak she had on. And the satchel was big on her small form. Eugene couldn't believe it. It was Sonne. His daughter was standing right in front of him. The girl he had been searching days for.

Sonne smiled brightly and ran to him. She threw arms around him and cried into his chest. Eugene held her close as Rapunzel joined in. She stroked Sonne's hair as to make sure she was real. After a minute or so, they let go. Anna and Kristoff came over and also gave her a hug.

Sonne had no idea that they were here. She knew Elsa was because of the ice wall, but not them. It felt good though, to know they were searching for her. But for some reason, Daniel couldn't leave her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to KJC71790! I'm afraid this is my last chapter. Thank you to those who stuck around to read this. I'll finish my little farewell thing at the bottom.**

Elsa was playing with the little village kids again. She was currently making a snow hat for a young boy when she heard a little girl yell.

"The King and Queen are back!" Elsa whipped her head around and sure enough saw Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna and Kristoff walking towards the castle. The children ran over to talk to them. What caught Elsa's attention was a girls long blonde hair that blew in the wind. Could it be?

"Sonne?" Elsa asked as she walked over to the royals.

"Elsa!" Sonne ran over and gave her a hug. Elsa was startled at first, but was relieved to see her return.

"Where were you?" she asked the young Princess when their hug had seized.

"Elsa, I...I escaped."

"Why?"

"Because I was tired of being locked in my room." Sonne looked at the ground and kicked a small pebble.

Elsa smiled at the girl. "I'm just glad your safe." Sonne smiled back at her before walking over to Anna.

"Anna, can I talk to you?" Anna was the person she trusted most, and who Sonne thought would help her. "I need to back to Mother's tower. I left something there. Can you convince them to let me go?"

Anna bit her bottom lip as she thought. "I can try. But I have to go with you."

Sonne smiled. "That's fine." She watched as Anna spoke with her parents. Rapunzel refused at first, but Eugene agreed. Rapunzel knew she would be safe with Anna and allowed it.

"They said make it quick! To be honest, I was surprised they would agree." Anna said as she hopped onto her horse.

"Me too." Sonne sat behind her and off the rode.

()

At the tower, Daniel wasn't sure what to do. Should he go after her? Should he stay here? Should he just move on to the next kingdom? He pondered these questions as he fed his horses.

"Daniel?" He heard a voice from behind him and turned around to see Rider. She was back!

"Rider." He ran over to her and stopped right in front of her.

"Rider? Who's that?" Daniel saw a tall red haired woman standing behind them. Was she there the whole time?

"Uh, she is." Daniel pointed to the blonde.

"She's not Rider." the red-head said. "That's Sonne."

"What is she talking about?" he asked Rider.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I lied to you." He could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "My name isn't Rider. I'm Princess Sonne of Corona." Daniel stared wide eyed at her. Was she serious? "I ran away because I didn't want to be locked up in the castle anymore. I was running away from some guards who caught me escaping when I ran into your cart. The thugs were chasing after us because they recognized me and wanted to take me back home. I never should have tricked you. I'm so sorry."

Daniel waited a few seconds to make sure she was done. After he was sure, he hugged her. Sonne was surprised, but threw her arms around his neck and let some of her tears fall. Anna smiled at the teens embrace.

"It's OK, Rid- I mean, Sonne." Daniel said. "I'm so glad I got to meet you and do all these crazy things. I would have just kept wandering if it wasn't for you. Thank you. Just promise me you won't lie again."

Sonne giggled at the comment. "Never again."

Anna tapped Sonne's shoulder. "I think we should be heading back." Sonne stepped away from Daniel and followed Anna.

"Yeah. You comin' Daniel?" she asked.

"You want me to come with you?" Daniel stared in disbelief.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just thought you would want to find some place to stay. Unless you are still searching for the lady." Sonne's eyes flashed with sadness as she thought about Daniel leaving her.

Daniel grabbed her hand so he could face her. "I'm never gonna leave you." Sonne smiled and followed Daniel to his wagon. The three soon took off through the forest and back to the castle.

-Epilogue-

Rapunzel, Eugene and Sonne were once again reunited, not to mention adding Daniel. Elsa had taken her snow wall down and played with the little kids, along with the Princess. Rapunzel was so happy to have Sonne roam around the castle and village with her. She couldn't stop apologizing for her past mistakes. Sonne forgave them all, but she kept saying sorry.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven returned back to Arendelle, but promised to visit soon.

Corona fell in love with the Princess that had been locked away all those years. The children liked to watch her hair glow as Daniel sung his Mother's song. Sometimes Rapunzel would join in.

Eugene helped his daughter in anyway he could. If it was learning how to build a fire, or teaching her the simplest of theft (which they put back right after it was stolen) he would show her the way.

Sonne loved her Mother and Father. No matter where she went, it would be with them. But her favorite part was helping them light a lantern on her birthday and watch it float into the sky as she stood next to Daniel.

**If you can't tell, I struggle with the last chapters of my stories. **

**Anyways, I had a completely different idea for this story, but I loved how it turned out SO much better. So thank you to all who PMed me with your ideas.**

**Thanks a million to my partner KJC71790 for all he has done. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**And of course those who followed and favorited this story. **

**So thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoyed this story. Bye!**

**-CPJ**


End file.
